Starts with goodbye
by Sandrine C
Summary: Post 4x23, Caroline contemplates her last conversation with Klaus as she waits for someone and thinks about what she really wants.


**Starts with goodbye**

**Disclaimer: The characters and other things from The Vampire Diaries don't belong to me. Credit goes to the rightful owners**

I've been waiting for Tyler for approximately three days, five hours and eleven minutes. I'm keeping count. I've been looking out the window every now and then. Okay, maybe more than that. It's who I am. I obsess.

Correction…make that twelve minutes.

"_I had considered offering you a first class ticket to join me in New Orleans."_

Argh. New Orleans. _What _is in New Orleans? Is it another curse? Another moonstone? Another enemy?

Is there a _girl_?

"_But I knew what your answer would be, so I opted for something I knew you would accept."_

When did he change from murderous super villain to saving the day and actually thinking of what I want? For the longest time, he was this one-dimensional absolutely unhinged monster who killed anyone for just standing in the way of what he wanted. Next minute he wanted to get to know me, practically stalking me, demanding my attention and trying to buy affection with these priceless gifts. Then he'd turn around to kill innocent people.

But somehow the only moments I remembered were the times he saved my life. Fine, he did have a hand in putting me in those impossible situations most of the time but he never let me die.

I frowned at my reflection in the window. _She_ looks like she believes that whatever happened between now and whenever, Klaus would always find a way to save her. I hate that deep down I am that girl and I believe in the exact same thing.

"_Tyler is now free to return to Mystic Falls."_

I waited for those words for the longest time but they were the last I expected to hear from Klaus that night. I remember looking at him half-amused, my mind already spinning as I silently tried to guess what he was about to surprise me with, thinking he had absolutely no concept of what I would or would not accept. Top three contenders included a trip to Europe, a new car or some heirloom jewelry.

But then he set Tyler free. I spent so much time imagining how those words would sound and even how I would react. I figured I'd scream and then maybe call Tyler right away or I'd jump up and hug whoever was nearest at the time. I was sure I would do _something_.

It never occurred to me that I'd stand there surprised, mildly confused that he wasn't going to give an obscenely expensive gift that I didn't really want or need or that a teeny tiny, practically miniscule, part of me wanted New Orleans.

Oh God. At least I didn't say anything other than '_What?_'

"_He's your first love. I intend to be your last. However long it takes."_

I wanted to set him straight. I can't love him. I shouldn't love him. I won't fall for him. Ever. He'd wait forever for nothing. There was nothing that would absolve him of the things he did to the people in my life. In fact, I'd be better off with him in New Orleans.

Part of me ached at the thought that his was a classic case of unrequited love and that I was on the other end of that story. He was one step closer in a thousand-step journey to actually being a friend so I felt a _little _bad for him.

But then he kissed my cheek.

Even now as my hand touched the spot, I felt warm all over. And I'm undead. I shouldn't feel like my cheeks were flushed and that there was this tingly feeling coursing throughout my body that made my head rush.

I lied. I keep lying to myself everyday in hopes I'll believe it someday. There is an allure to darkness, in having someone so terrible care only for you. There is something about a man so strong, who leaves a trail of destruction in his wake, and yet can be so gentle with you.

"_Congratulations, Caroline."_

I couldn't help but smile at him. I tell myself it's because I finally got what I wanted.

I ignored the voice that told me that maybe this man isn't beyond saving. I wished his eyes would tell me different but he meant everything he said. I wished it didn't make me wonder what it would be like if the day actually came that I'd look into those impossibly blue eyes and see the man I'd spend the rest of my life with. I wish he didn't sense that my smile faltered for reasons I can't even get into right now. I can't. I'm waiting for Tyler. I love Tyler. I need to focus on that.

"_Let's get out of here, before twelve angry hybrids decide to pick a fight."_

I laughed a little at that. Even if they did try anything, he would have picked them apart. He said that for my benefit and save me from having to respond. Or maybe he was afraid of what I would have said. I guess even the Original Hybrid is afraid of rejection.

I walked off that field with my arm in his and I wanted to dare the hybrids to try getting close enough to touch. I wanted to lean into him and let him know that this man, the one who said all those things… now what's someone I can fall—Wait, was that a knock?

I ran to the door, wondering how I didn't notice anyone walking up from the street considering I wasn't doing anything but watch what went on outside. I was just sitting there.

I opened the door and threw my arms around Tyler, kissing him like my life depended on it. I pulled back, looked at him as our foreheads touched and then leaned in to rest my head on his shoulder as he held me.

And as much as I missed Tyler, as much as I knew how much I still love him, I couldn't stop myself from wanting something I shouldn't.

His eyes aren't blue.

And I wondered if the man who had blue eyes was counting down the days until he proved me wrong and made me fall in love for the last time.

* * *

_**A/N: Still deciding if this will stay a one-shot or if I will continue. Either way, I hope you enjoyed reading that! :)**_


End file.
